


Dream Daze: B.B.B.

by Shiny9Tails



Series: Battle Buffet Blues [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Battle Buffet Blues, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Death, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Dreams, Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, Loud Sex, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pansexual Character, Pokemon - Freeform, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Singing, Smut, Suffering, Vaginal Sex, each chapter is a seperate story, hanahaki, merfolk, mermaid, sexy dreams, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny9Tails/pseuds/Shiny9Tails
Summary: This is a collection of canon/not canon dreams of the cast of "Battle Buffet Blues". Namely this is an excuse for me to write the cast of B.B.B into situations that would (usually) never happen. Expect AU'S galore lol. Summaries and warnings before each chapter. Don't like a chapter? Feel free to skip ahead. Each chapter is its own story.





	1. Shot through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For all the shippers:  
> This episode is Guzma x K the Skull Grunt  
> No smut but there is romance.  
> Also blood and injury.
> 
> Enjoy =D

His footfalls echoed as he ran, bouncing off the walls of the tiny alleyways.He could still hear the sirens and hoofbeats of the cops and their Tauros.  _ **Fuck!**_ This situation was bad enough without K getting fucking shot by some dumbass cop!

       K was draped over Guzma’s shoulders, fading in and out of consciousness. Guzma winced at every pained whimper from K. **Why did the stupid Dumbass jump in front of the bullet?!** Guzma could’ve taken a couple of bullets to protect his Grunts!

       Guzma finally found an exit out of the city and into the woods beyond. He weaved in and out of the trees for what felt like hours until he finally dropped to his knees. He couldn’t run anymore and he didn’t hear the cops anymore. K flopped off of his shoulders and groaned in pain. He crawled over to a nearby tree and sat up against it. Guzma wheezed and tried to focus on breathing and not on his now blood-soaked hoodie.

       “Fuck Boss… Did ya really have ta ….call the cops Mom a …  _ **Whore**_???” K huffed out the sentence breathlessly. His hands were tacky with blood and he still had to get the bullet out of his side.

         “Did ya really  _*wheeze*_  have ta jump out in front of me?? You know ya Boss can  _*cough cough*_  take a slug or two.” Guzma finally sat up and took off his hoodie. Blood had soaked the skull on the back red and was seeping through. His back was probably soaked as well.  _Fuck,_  Plum was gonna have a fit! He ripped at his hair with a unbloodied hand and grumbled.

        “Ya need ta stop doing that Boss.You’ll break a lot of Grunts hearts if ya go bald.” K was digging into the wound now, clenching his teeth as he searched for the bullet.

         “Da fuck are you talking ‘bout?! No one’s attracted to me! I’m the  **Big Bad Boss**  of Team Skull remember? Ya know, _Destruction in human form!_ They’re scared not….not….” Guzma’s face reddened and he went back to pulling his hair, though a bit more gently this time.

          “Fuck you are  _dense,_  Boss!” K found the bullet and huffed at his Boss. “Hey if you ain’t using your hoodie, i kinda need to bite down on something so I don’t scream bloody murder.” Guzma grumbled but stood up and walked over to K. K was a mess. He had blood up to his wrists and was sweating bullets.His blue hair was matted and he lost his bandana and hat somewhere.

           Guzma stuffed the hoodie unceremoniously into K’s mouth and K nodded appreciatively. K took a couple of deep breaths before ripping out the bullet and screaming into the hoodie. He dropped the metal onto the ground and stared at the foliage above them as tears dripped down his face. He spat out the hoodie and focused on breathing.

           Guzma continued to patch him up, tearing apart the poor abused hoodie to use as bandages. “Why’d you jump in front of me anyways?” Guzma grumbled with irritation.This was gonna bug the shit out of him until he got an answer.

         K sighed and closed his eyes. “Boss. You ain’t gonna get this unless I spell it out for ya. I took the bullet because….’cause I didn’t want ta see ya hurt. I…I got feelings for your dumb ass. I…I like ya. I might even l-love ya.”

        Guzma stared bug eyed at one of his oldest Grunts. K had been with him almost as long as Plumeria had. He butted heads with him more than once and even thought of him as a rival for Nia’s heart. K had liked him like that for how long? Was it the whole time? It was way too weird for him to wrap his head around.

         “Na-ah. Nope. No way. You got some shitty timing for pranks K.” Guzma’s face was red and he couldn’t tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

        “Do you really think I’d get  **shot**  for you if I didn’t _like_ you?” K yelled in disbelief.  
         “It’s just too…. **Weird**! We’ve been buds for years and now you tell me after taking a bullet for me??  _How many fuckin’ movies have you watched K_?”

         “You never asked about my motives til now….Besides, I didn’t think I had a chance…” K had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, Guzma was in his bubble again, inches from his face.

         “You didn’t think ya had a chance with me?” Guzma looked so lost and confused. He looked like a lost Rockruff.

        “In case ya haven’t noticed Boss, ya brush off admirers on a daily basis. I mean Grunt X has tried asking you out like  **10**  times already and she’s new!”

          Guzma blushed and rubbed the back of his head roughly. “Why would anyone want me though? I-I’m…” His expression twisted into despair. K knew he was thinking of his Dad again. Off all the times his father beat him for not being good enough.

            _ **“Fuckkit.”**_

           K reached out and grabbed the collar of Guzma’s tank top. He yanked Guzma out of his funk and pressed his lips hard to Guzma’s. His eyes were shut tight so he couldn’t see the look on his Bosses face. He was sure it’d be disgust until he felt strong arms wrap around him and press their bodies closer.

          The floodgates to K’s heart burst, and he deepened the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Guzma’s neck. A whirlwind of emotions tore through him as they both lost control. All he could think of was touching, kissing, and embracing the man he had loved for so long.

          Finally they broke away to breathe and they stared at each other in wonder. Guzma didn’t remember pushing K to the ground and pinning him. K didn’t remember hooking their legs together so their hips met.They both blushed hard and would’ve continued if K’s wound hadn’t reopened.

           They untangled from each other and K ripped up his own shirt for more bandages. Guzma paged a ride for them back, but found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from K. K couldn’t stop staring back and the tension between them grew as they waited for Reaper the Charizard to pick them up.

           “Um….I think we should talk about this Boss…”

            “Guzma.”

            “What?”

           “Call me Guzma from now on… You want me right?”

           “Of course I do, Bo- Guzma…”

            Guzma’s face was red as he continued.

          “I want you too…” 


	2. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic style  
> Nia x Guzma  
> Smut and domestic bliss!

He opened his eyes to her smiling face. She was perched over him, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Her hair tickled his nose and she chuckled at his sleepy face.

"Come on hunny. It's time for breakfast. I made your favorite, Tapu Cocoa and pancakes!"

He sat up and looked around. It looked like his parents house, his room even, but it was different. His trophies were polished and gleaming and his lucky Dawn stone was on display in a glass case. He saw picture frames with him and Nia in them, smiling and laughing. Some even had pictures of Plumeria, K and some of the Grunts.

Guzma turned back to Nia and stared at her smiling face with disbelief. How? When? What happened to Shady House?

Nia's smile faded and she looked at him with concern. She touched his forehead and asked gently," You ok hun? You look upset." 

"Ah...yeah, I'm fine..."

He gently took her hand and felt something hard touch his skin. Looking at her hand, he could clearly see a golden ring on her finger. He glanced at his and saw one that matched hers, both carefully engraved with Team Skulls logo.

She smiled at him again and took his hand, comically trying to pull him out of bed with no success.

"Well then, come on! Breakfast will get cold if you sleep all day!"

Guzma got up and followed her, taking in the sight of her as she led him to the dining room. She still looked like Nia, but her hair was up in a bun and she wore a modest blue dress. Little surskit were embroidered along the hem and she wore a matching apron. She was smiling so much more than he'd ever seen and chattering the whole time.

"Plumeria and K are gonna be showing up later, so I wanted to make sure you had enough time to eat and change. I can't have you facing Trial goers on an empty stomach!"

He sat down at the table and she placed his cocoa and pancakes in front of him, both made perfectly. As he ate he studied the house. There was no sign of anything related to his parents, no golf clubs in the corner or dents in the walls. He truly wondered if this was his old house. The view was the same outside the window, except it was missing the swing.

"Hey, Nia? What happened to the swing?"

She looked at him quizzically and blushed a little.

"Did you forget? You wanted to put up a new one once...." She blushed harder and continued, "Once we decide to have...k-kids..."

Guzma sat up straight in shock. Kids??? She wanted kids?? With him???

"She waved her hands in front of her, turning a crimson. "It's ok ya-ya'know...umm no pressure, remember? I can wait as long as you need h-hunny! If-if we decide to have any at all!"

She laughed nervously and went back to cleaning up the dishes. Her cheeks were still a bright red when he finished his food and brought the dishes to her. He slipped them into the sink and hugged her gently from behind. How did he get so lucky to end up with a wife like her?

Nia leaned back into him and kissed the tip of his chin. She was so warm and comfy that he buried his head into her neck without thinking. She eeped and sighed loudly. He wondered if her neck was sensitive so he experimentally kissed there. He was rewarded with another sigh and felt her hips grind into his.

An inferno of lust sparked inside him and he bit her neck without warning. She moaned loudly and whimpered his name. He could see she wasn't washing dishes anymore and instead gripping the edge of the sink for dear life.

"Guzmaaa... They...they'll be here any m-minute...."her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear the need in it clearly.

He growled and whispered into her ear, "Guess they'll have to wait. I'm gonna make sure they hear can hear you moaning my name." He bit it lightly and she squirmed moaning once more.

"F-from the p-porch?!"

"From across the street, hunny.."

"Oh f-fuck..."

He turned her around and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders without hesitation and groaned as his tongue explored her mouth. He grabbed her ass and lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life.She was gasping for air when he lifted her dress, only to find skin instead of underwear.

"Fuck... You being naughty Nia? Not wearing any underwear is like begging for a fucking..."

Her face was flushed and she was emboldened by his touch. "Maybe...Maybe I did it on purpose..." Her voice was seductive but hushed, still gasping for breath.

He growled and bit her neck needily. She gasped loudly and he could swear he felt her lower half tremble. His dick strained against his pajama pants with need.

He pulled her even closer and walked them into the living room. The floor was carpet and would be easier on Nia. She gripped his t-shirt and took it off as he laid her down on the floor. He rolled up her skirt and drank in the sight of her naked pussy. She was already soaked and it trembled with her every breath. He was wondering if she had already orgasmed when she reached out and gripped his cock through his pants. He hissed with pleasure and glanced at her face. Her hungry stare of lust looked back at him and he found himself blushing.

She helped him with his pants and gave his dick a few pumps. Her hands were unbearably soft and warm. She kissed him with fervor, leaving hickeys down the side of his neck. Her hands found themselves buried in his hair as he finally entered her, her body arching and already trying to take in more of him.He went slowly, receiving growls and tiny whimpers from Nia. He was halfway in when she began to beg, her face contorting with need.

"F-f-fuck! J-Just fuck me already Guzma! I-I need it! I need your cock inside me!"

She gasped as he thrust the rest of the way, stretching her insides. He could feel her pussy trying to milk his dick and he struggled to stay coherent. Finally he began to move, gripping her hips and he pounded her with reckless abandon. Her fingers scratched at his arms as she arched with pleasure. Pleasure wracked though her with every thrust and she couldn't control her mouth anymore. Her moans and gasps filled the house and drifted outside.

  
He was getting close so he lost control as well. He pounded her harder, forcing her legs up so he could get even deeper. She was screaming his name now, following it with incoherent begging and gasps. Her nails dug into his back and left scratches he'd be proud of later.

As her screams reached a crescendo he came, filling her hungry womb with his seed. She sighed and lay draped over him, still gasping for breath as he slowly left her body. He kissed her face gently and she kissed back, shaking from effort. 

They sat like that for a few moments, just enjoying the others closeness. However a quiet voice at the door shook them from their revelry.

"Maybe we should come back later..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get ideas like this almost every chapter. It's kinda why I have trouble updating. It's hard to think of the next chapter when they're going at it in my head LOL.


	3. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU  
> No smut sorry~  
> There is drowning, but it isn't graphic and kinda just implied.  
> Also implied death since...ya'know, people drown.

The black flag that whipped in the wind was their guide as they swam. They both wanted to swim close, but they held back, not wanting to get caught. From here they could see the Captain and First Mate go about their business, but wouldn't be seen.

It had been K's idea to follow the pirates from the lake where they lived. Watching them play and get clean fascinated them both, but the Captain and First Mate caught their eyes. The Captain was gruff and passionate, a cup overflowing with emotions. The First Mate was calm and collected, almost icy like the tundra. K and Nia saw their smiles that day and fell hopelessly in love.

"We need to follow them Nia!" K swam in circles, unable to stay still. Nia started to say something, but stopped. They had been stuck in the lake for far too long. They hatched at around the same time, but both were runts and were left behind when their parents migrated.

Nia simply floated for a second before asking, "How? We don't have legs." K grinned and took her hands in his.

"We go down the river, find their boat and go from there!" His grin brought her one of her own and she followed without question.

That was weeks ago, but somehow they never lost sight of the flag. They swam through chilly water and avoided poisonous fish, but they still followed. 

Sometimes at night they'd swim closer and listen to the pirates talk and laugh. Sometimes they'd sing and the two merfolk would sing along, keeping their voices down. They learned new songs from the pirates and would sing softly at night, hoping that their songs helped them sleep. In the morning they'd swim away again, hearts aching.

For the first couple of days they were reckless, swimming next to the massive ship. More than once one of the crew would spot their silhouette or a fin slipping back into the water. The First Mate always came to see what was the matter, but by then they would've swam deeper and out of sight.

Today seemed like any other. The two swam along talking about the pirate crew and gushing over them. The Captain steered as the First Mate gave orders. After all this time, they still didn't know their names so they called their humans, Captain and Mate.

Captain and Mate were arguing again, but it wasn't long until Captain had Mate wrapped in his arms, kissing her fervently. They had found out weeks ago that their humans were Lifemates, but instead of being discouraged they felt happy. It wasn't uncommon for Merfolk to have more than one Lifemate, maybe it was the same for Humans.

A shout from the crows nest stole their attention and soon after all of the crew were scrambling on deck. They looked in the direction the lookout had pointed to and could barely make out a ship on the horizon. Curious, K swam towards it while Nia stayed with their boat. He'd have no trouble finding her if something bad happened.

The ship he approached had no black flag and was covered in whites and blues. All of the crew wore the same colors and looked indistingishable from each other. K looked up to the wheel where the Captain was and saw a stiff backed man. His face showed no emotion and it sent shivers down to his fins.

In the mean time Nia swam up to their boat and dug her claws into the hull. She couldn't risk losing them, they had spent too much time following. She looked up and saw little windows opening along the side of the ship. Masses of iron poked out of them and Nia wondered if these were the cannons she had heard about.

K returned and dug his own claws in. He told Nia about the other ship and she swallowed hard. They could hear their crew yelling about Marines and guessed that was the other ship.

The cannons went off and chaos swept the two ships. It was loud and scary, but they still wanted to help their humans. More than once a crew member fell into the water and one of them would split off from the boat to grab them. Life preservers were thrown out and the crew would find themselves being pulled back onto the ship even if the preservers were no where near them.

They were satisfied with this role until a cannonball almost hit Captain. Suddently it was no longer enough. Rage filled their hearts and they both swam for the other ship. It was dangerously close to their ship and they could hear the two Captains yelling at each other.

Both decided to focus on their strengths. K could sing better, but Nia could jump higher.

K rose to the surface and bobbed in front of the enemy ship. He opened his mouth and sang with his heart. The magic that echoed out engulfed the two ships, startling all of the people on board.

Everyone looked at the man in the water, voice echoing in their skulls. His skin was an orange and he had a horn in the middle of his forehead. Splotches of black and white covered his back and his arms. To their surprise fins arched down his spine and if they truly paid attention they could see a long flowing tail under the water.

Plumeria recognized a siren when she saw one, but didn't have time to warn everyone. She thought they were all dead until she realized what song he sang. 'Bink's Sake', an old pirate song, rang out and drew the Marines attention. To her surprise she still had her mind intact and so did the crew if she looked around. She ran and grabbed the wheel, turning away from the Marine ship towards the island they were heading for. The Marines didn't move, frozen in place by the song.

Another Siren leaped into the air and landed on the Marine deck. She was a light tan, covered in what looked like freckles. Her fins were blue and she had dark circles around her eyes. The weirdest thing was the fin on her back. It was an empty triangle that almost looked like a handle. It clicked in her head when she saw the two. The female was a Feebas Siren and the male was a Seaking. However both were strictly lake Pokemon. Where did these two come from?

Guzma turned and looked up at Plumeria. These creatures confused him, but it seemed like they were on their side. He yelled at the crew to move and help Plumeria sail to the island. Maybe his ship wasn't going down today.

He looked back at the other deck and sucked in a breath. The female was pushing the frozen men off the deck into the water. They were still frozen because of the song so they could only sink into the depths.

They were almost to the island when they heard the song end. All of them looked back just in time to see the female jump as high as she could. She twisted in the air and dived towards the deck. The loudest crack they've ever heard echoed across the empty ocean and they watched in terror as the ship folded in half and slowly sunk.

They landed on the shore of the island and got off the ship. All stared at where the ship used to be and gawked. How could something so powerful live in the ocean?

They lowered the anchor on the deserted island, but most of the crew refused to sleep on the beach or ship. 

Night fell and soon the only light came from the full moon. Plum and Guzma held hands on the beach, staring out at where the sirens appeared. She had already filled him in on what she knew about sirens including how these ones shouldn't even be in the ocean. He stayed silent and watched the waves crash against the beach.

His ears picked up talking and he tugged Plum in its direction. It was behind a rock far from the sleeping crew. As they approached they recognized the male sirens voice.

"... glad they're safe. Those marine humans truly planned on killing them." A female voice answered him and they could only guess they were friends.

"My head hurts but it was worth it. I hope all of our humans survived. Did we catch all the ones that fell off the ship?"

"I think so, but humans can be so fragile. They might've died even after we saved them."  
"Please don't say that K. Can we... can we just be a little optimistic? I mean we helped Captain and Mate! They're the most important ones!"  
"True. Sorry Nia, you know how pessimistic I get sometimes."

"It's alright K." She sighed and changed the subject. "I kinda hoped they'd be singing and celebrating right now. They must be tired from the long day."

Guzma squeezed Plums hand and she looked him in the eyes. She smiled and followed his lead.

A duet of 'Bink's Sake' startled the merfolk. They listened and recognized Mate and Captain's voices on the other side of the rock. They looked at each other and smiled.

 

The duet became a quartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I watch One Piece....


	4. Love always Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K x Guzma, Nia, and Plumeria
> 
> THIS IS A NIGHTMARE  
> NO HAPPY ENDINGS HERE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> contains graphic death, body horror, suffocation, angst and a lottttt of crying

The first time it happened, he thought he had swallowed some shrubbery when he hid in the bushes earlier. He was tracking down a shiny Absol and was about to engage the little shit in battle when he had his coughing fit. It ran away while he coughed hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. The long thin flower petals fell from his lips and he cursed taking the shortcut that let him get closer to his prey.

  
He searched the rest of the day, but found no trace of the shiny. He returned to Shady House in a terrible mood, refusing to talk until he flopped onto the couch in the game room. He screamed into the couch cushions in frustration until his throat was scratchy and hoarse.

  
Like clockwork, Plumeria entered the room and poked the back of his head. He turned his head to whine at her, but her finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

  
"You done being a piss-baby?" One eyebrow was arched, but the tiny smile told him she was teasing. He nipped at her finger, relishing in the intimacy of it, no matter how small. Maybe one day she would do more than giggle at his antics, but for now this was enough.

"No. I lost a fuckin' shiny." He flipped over so he could see her properly. Her hand still lingered near his face and he had to suppress the urge to take her hand and kiss it. She was giving him a teasing smirk that made his heart shudder. Why did she have to be so perfect?

"Alright piss-baby, how'd you fuck up?" She rested her elbows on the back of the couch and intertwined her fingers. Her teasing smile stayed but her eyes focused on him, giving him her full attention.

"Not much to tell. I was about to jump the bastard and had a fucking coughing fit. I think I accidently swallowed some leaves and shit when I took a shortcut through some bushes."

"Then you came home and had a bitch fit?"

"No,"he replied incredulously. "I searched for the fucker until sunset. Then I came home and had a bitch fit."

She smirked and his heart flipped in his chest. She flustered him so easily and she never knew. It was better this way. She was everyone's big sis after all and besides it being really awkward, she simply didn't have the time for him.

"At least we can both agree that you're a bitch." She smacked his arm playfully and started to walk away, calling over her shoulder. "Come and eat dinner ya bitch baby. Nia made Nomelade and Nachos."

He smiled and followed after her.

The second time was the next day at breakfast. Thankfully it was just him and Guzma in the kitchen when it started. He was drinking a glass of water and swore it had just gone down the wrong tube when he began to cough. It brought him to his knees and Guzma to his feet. His Boss pounded his back, helping clear out whatever was caught in his throat.

  
Pretty white flower petals fell from his mouth, mixing with the long red ones from yesterday. They fluttered down and landed in a little pile, white and red with a single purple flower on top. Guzma helped him to the table and gave him another glass of water. He rubbed K's back with concern, unsure of what to do. He'd never seen someone cough up flowers.

Finally he called for Plumeria to help him figure out what the fuck was going on. She came in expecting something trivial and stopped mid-step in shock at the sight of K wheezing at the table. Guzma pointed to the pile of petals and hissed out a whisper.

"What tha fuck, Plums? K just coughed all of that up! Did he fuckin' eat a flower shop or somethin?" His sentence screamed ridiculous, but his face was anything but. It was contorted with worry and panic.

"He mentioned something about accidently eating bush while he chased after a shiny." Usually the innuendo would make Guzma laugh, but not today. Instead he muttered and looked K over with worry.

"He should've digested that shit by now. Those petals wouldn't look fuckin' pristine either."

"I know what it is." K's whisper startled them. They looked to him for an explanation, waiting patiently for his breathing to return to normal.

  
"It's a Kanto disease called Hanahaki. Gonna need surgery." He could feel the roots already tangling at the bottom of his lungs. He always knew he had it bad for his three friends, but now it was literally killing him. He knew from stories he heard as a kid that it shouldn't be advancing this fast. Whole flowers weren't supposed to appear for a couple of months, but the purple flower on top of the pile signaled his demise.

  
"We need to get you to a hospital then! I'm calling Reaper!" Plum rushed out of the room, searching for the ride pager. Guzma sat next to him and listened intently to his breathing. Whatever this disease was, it was already taking it's toll on K. He was pale and sweaty, his breathing ragged and shallow. He coughed up another whole flower and his breathing evened out a little.

  
This red flower looked like the top of a pineapple and the more Guzma stared at it the more familiar it seemed. K tossed it in the trash before he could figure it out.

  
"Gonna have ta pack. Need Kanto...hospital. Rare here." K spoke in clipped sentences, trying to conserve air. Guzma wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and helped him to his room. Nia was already there, sorting out all his favorite shirts before putting them in his backpack.

  
"Plum told me what's happening. I don't know how long you'll be in the hospital so I'm just packing your bag, OK?" She was smiling, but it was crimped with worry. Her eyes were already shiny with unspilt tears and it hurt his heart more than the flowers did. He straightened up and pat her on the head, trying to reassure her.

  
"I'll be back before ya know it. I got the rest of this." He started to finish her packing job when he realized something important.

  
"Oh Nia, I have another way you can help me." He pulled out his pokeballs and placed them gently into Nia's hands. He tapped one and spoke their names.

"Ralph the Raticate, he's not to have more than 3 cups of food a day. He's already a little obese for a Raticate, so don't let him sway you. It's for his health."

"Max the Murkrow. He's a little peeping tom, but he's harmless otherwise. Let him out at least twice a day so he can get his exercise. Don't worry about your stuff, he only likes to collect bottle caps and soda can tabs."

He took in a deep breath, the plants rustling in his chest. It hurt to talk this much, but she needed to know how to care for his friends.

"And last but not least is Eddy the Umbreon. I've had him since he was an Eevee. He likes to guard the house at night so let him out before bed. He likes to eat leftovers of whatever you're eating, but make sure he doesn't eat any people candy. If he wants it give him a pokebean or poffin instead."

He took several deep breaths before Nia finally started to cry. He held her close as she wept, unable to say anything.

"You...you make it sound like...like you aren't coming back!" she sobbed into his shoulder and he sighed, patting her head. He didn't look at her face when he replied.

"It'll be ok Nia. I'll be back before you know it. I just can't take care of them when I'm in the hospital. I'll be gone for a month at the max and then I'll be back, you'll see."

He was glad Guzma couldn't see his face either. Then they'd know he was lying. He didn't have enough time to reach Kanto and he'd rather die than have his memories of them washed away. If he had to die, he was glad it would be on Alola.

He shooed them out of the room and got dressed in civilian clothes. Secretly he packed his uniform, a plan formulating in his head.

It was a tearful goodbye. Plum wanted to ride with him and make sure he made it to the docks, but he convinced her that it was unnecessary. Guzma hugged him tight, almost hard enough to crush the flowers in his lungs. He ruffled K's blue hair and stepped back, trying his best to keep looking like the Big Bad Boss of Po Town. Nia cried into his shoulder some more until Plum guided her away.

Before he got onto Reaper, he tried to see if he could avoid this all together.

  
"I..I love you guys."

All three smiled, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"Fuck man...We love ya too."

"Yeah, so make sure you come back lil bro."

"When you come back, I'll make all your favorites ok? So come back K."

Familial love was never enough.

He sat in the saddle and whispered his destination in Reapers ear. The Pokemon nodded and took off, leaving his family behind.

He landed at the docks and dismounted, giving Reaper the rest of his Pokebeans in thanks. The pokemon nuzzled him before lifting off, flying home.

He sighed and took out his phone, texting Plum that he made it to the docks safe. Then he tossed it into the water without hesitation. He entered a public bathroom and changed into his uniform. He left his bag at the end of the docks and walked away, heading for Melemele Meadow.

He coughed the whole way there, puking up whole flowers and stems. He recognized them after a while and could only laugh bitterly. He was coughing up Guzmania, Plumeria, and Violets that were the same shade as Nia's hair. The Guzmania hurt the most, scratching his esophagus and blocking his airways more than once.

The flowers made a little trail as he trudged up the hill. Some people he passed would make a move to help him, but saw his uniform and turned away. This was what he wanted, more time to get to his resting place without disturbance.

Melemele Meadow was beautiful as always, but he knew they'd find him too fast. He'd still be fleshy and sickening to look at. He crawled through the little opening in the cliff wall and trudged through Seaward Cave. He was coughing more and more and it scared the cave Pokemon off. None of the Pokemon wanted to deal with a dying human.

He came to the end and breathed in the smell of the sea. This place was Kala'e Bay, one of the prettiest places in Alola. He trudged through the water to the neighboring shore and finally sat down in the alcove at the end of the shore.

He sighed and leaned against the cliff wall. It was peaceful here, a perfect place for the flowers in his body to grow.

He remembered an old superstition about the Hanahaki. It was said that if one thought of their loved ones too much it would accelerate the growth in their lungs, killing them quicker.

He thought of his family. He loved them more than that, but that was the reason he was dying. He could feel the plants writhe to life in his lungs as he thought of them and smiled. Not all legends were hoaxes it seemed.

He thought of how he probably could've gotten the surgery in Alola, but that felt worse than dying. If he went through with it, he would've lost eight years of longing and memories. Eight long years of love swept away in an instant. He'd rather have the flowers in his chest kill him.

He thought of their smiles, their laughs, and their touches. He thought of their frowns, their tears, and their raised voices. He thought of the good and the bad and felt tears flow free down his cheeks.

He thought of them until the telltale pop echoed through his body. One of the roots had burst through his lungs and now it was filling with blood. He tried to scream in pain, but it came out as a choked whimper. The velvety flowers refused to let him scream. He already had his chance to tell them how he felt and now the flowers were silencing him.

Pain wracked his body until his brain sent out the chemical that numbed wounds. Then he felt floaty and numb. He pulled his hand up to his face and saw little violets blooming from underneath his nails. His vision swam and he realized he was only seeing through one eye. He touched his face and picked one the flowers there. It was a Plumeria that took his sight.

He was choking now, drowning in his own blood. He could barely hear the jingle of his medallion over the sound of growing plants. A Guzmania popped through the skin above his collarbone and tangled with the necklace, wrapping it around the invading plant.

He closed his eye and felt his body tremble. He thought of them again and smiled.

Then he never thought again.

**(At this point since this was K's nightmare, he'd wake up. The story felt like it needed more closure however, so I kept writing)**

* * *

 

"What was that disease called again Boss? You know the one K caught?" Nia laid on Guzma's bed flipping through her old c-gear. The name was bothering her and everything about how K left felt...wrong.

"It was hana...hanahika or some shit like that." Guzma wouldn't admit it, but he was looking it up as well. What kind of disease made you cough up flowers anyways?

"It's Hanahaki."

They looked up at Plum and froze. Plumeria's makeup was smeared and clumped. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she held her phone out to them. Nia took it and read out loud, voice shaking as she progressed.

"The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings and memories associated with these feelings disappear along with the petals."

"He tried to tell us before he left. He told us he loved us and we didn't understand." Plums voice was shaky as she continued. "The only other way to cure it is if one-sided love is no longer one-sided."

Nia looked at them in confusion as Guzma got up and punched the wall as hard as he could. Plaster came away from the wall as he removed his fist. Tears were streaming down his face when he turned.

"How long does he have left?"

"According to the site, about a couple of months, but K was already coughing too much. My guess is a week at the most."

"But wasn't he going to get surgery? Why are you acting like he's gonna die?" Nia piped up. They looked at each other before addressing Nia.

"K...K isn't the type of person to erase his feelings or memories."

"I doubt he was even going to get the surgery. We've known each other for eight years. Who knows how many memories would be forgotten?"

Nia blanched and sat down. Understanding filled her head and she sobbed softly. K had been saying goodbye to them forever. He left knowing he was going to die. He promised he'd come back, knowing he was going to break his promise.

"We need to find him."

The girls turned to Guzma and watched his face contort with rage, sorrow, and desperation. They nodded and went to call Reaper.

It took forever, but eventually all three got to Melemele docks. Reaper had carried Nia and Guzma, and Plum rode her Golbat. Nia hopped off and immediatly went to question the lady that ran the ferry. The lady shook her head, but pointed to the lost and found.

Nia returned with K's backpack.

Plum held it and sighed.

"At least we know he didn't leave Alola."

"That still leaves us with four islands to check." Guzma huffed, frustrated.

"I doubt he left the island in his condition. I'm gonna call the Grunts and get them over here. We need everyone searching." Plum stepped away and made the phone call.

Nia could see that Guzma was barely holding it together. He quivered and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. She gently took one of his hands and curled up to him. It seemed to help; his breathing slowed and he stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Alola cousins! What brings you to..." They turned to the voice and Kukui's sentence died in his throat. He'd never seen the three of them this distraught, even when Guzma was beaten by his father.

"What's going on? You ah...need help cousins?"

Guzma opened his mouth to say no when Nia stepped toward Kukui.

"Yes! Our friend K is missing and dying! He's-"

 **"NIA!"** Guzma's angry shout made her flinch and turn back to him. Her hand was still in his grip, but it was being crushed. Nia whimpered and looked up at him.

"We don't need help. We can find him ourselves. We take care of our own."

It was Nia's turn to rage as she ripped her hand from his. Her face reddened and she yelled back at him.  
**_"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE GUZMA??? K IS DYING! DYING. WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR HANGUPS!"_** She took a couple of deep breaths.

Guzma was shocked and his head tilted up. She could see the tear tracks on his face clearly. Kukui could too.

"We need all the help we can get Guzma. For K's sake." Her eyes were watering again and she could feel the tears trickle down her cheeks. She didn't care if anyone saw.

"Y-you're right...fuck I'm an idiot." He pulled on his hair and turned to Kukui, who was still gawking at little Nia.

"He's somewhere on the island. Plum is calling in the Grunts to help search, but it might be too late by the time they get here. We need all the help we can get."

Kukui stared at Guzma, stunned. It had been so long since his old friend asked for help.  
"I'm ah...I'm gonna call Hala...ok...cousin?"

Guzma just nodded and returned to holding Nia. She held him back and let him stroke her hair again.

Hala eventually arrived with a small group. It consisted of Ilima, Sun and Moons family, Hau and Lillie.  
They searched all day, joined by the Grunts in the evening. They stayed at Hala's that night and continued to search in the morning.

They searched like this for three days before a tropical storm hit the island, forcing the search to stop. They stayed holed up at Hala's instead, waiting for the storm to end. Guzma tried to leave more than once, determined to search even with the storm, but was dragged back before he could leave Ikki Town.

  
It was right after one of these incidents that Hala sat down with the three of them, setting down mugs of fresh Tapu Cocoa. He sipped from his own mug and looked at the three before him.

Plumeria wore no makeup and her hair was down, strands hanging in her face. Nia had deep bruises under her eyes. She had been tossing and turning every night. Guzma was soaked, draped in a fluffy towel and barely touching his cocoa.

Hala sighed and asked, "So what is killing K? You still haven't told anyone."

They sighed at the same time and looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between them before Plum spoke.

"Hanahaki disease. We didn't know anything about it until he had already left for Kanto. We just...believed what he said and by the time we looked it up, he was gone."

Hala's eyes widened in understanding. No wonder they wanted to keep it under wraps. Whoever he loved would feel immensely guilty if they knew.

"So...who did he fall for?"

Plum gestured to the three of them and stated curtly, "One of us. We haven't figured it out. He told us he loved us before he left so we don't know which one of us it is."

Hala looked over the three in a new light. Their actions from day one of the search explained with that simple answer.

He sighed with remorse. "And familial love isn't enough." He shook his head before continuing.

"He should've had a few months though. You said he started coughing only a day or two before he left?"

All three nodded solemnly. Guzma whispered just enough to be heard by the other three.

_"He was already coughing up full flowers."_

Hala stared at the three, alarmed.

"Once the storm is over, we'll find him."

  
The storm ended the next day and the search continued.

They only got a breakthrough when they agreed to meet up at Melemele Meadow one morning.  
They stood in the meadow, sorting people into search parties when the Pokeballs at Nia's hips jiggled. All three of K's Pokemon burst from their balls in a flash of light.

Ralph and Eddy sniffed the air while Max flew overhead. They were trying to convince them to return to their balls when Max crowed and dived towards the shore.

Ralph and Eddy followed, diving through the opening to Seaward Cave. The humans following had to bust the cliff, opening the hole large enough for the adults. Eddy waited for them on the other side and led the search party down to the cave exit.  
The morning light blinded them for a second, but afterwards they could see Max on the other shore, croaking at them. The main three didn't hesitate, tredding water and leaving the others to pick their way across.

Max and Eddy met and both headed for the tiny alcove set into the cliff. Before they reached it, they could hear Ralph keening with sorrow. Their hearts dropped at the sound and they fell to their knees when they reached the alcove.

The plants were in full bloom, pinning his body in place with their roots. The weather and Pokemon had stripped him of most of his flesh, leaving bare bones. Flowers bloomed in his rib cage and twisted around his bones. A Guzmania with his necklace wrapped around it was all they needed to identify him.

Hala approached them and placed a hand on Plum and Guzma's shoulders. Shock held them in place, tears flowing freely.

"He loved all three of you. A flower for each of you."

They decided to leave his body there, entangled in the flowers of his love for them.


	5. If you give Guzma an office...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia x Guzma  
> 'cuz I'm a sucker for these two
> 
> What if you give Guzma an office?  
> What if Nia was his P.A.?
> 
> blowjobs of course.
> 
> rough oral sex and dirty talk ahead kiddos!

Guzma places the pen back onto the desk, his signature shining wetly on the contract in front of him. He prayed to Arceus that he wasn't making a huge mistake. He stood up straight and faced Lusamine. She held out her hand for a handshake and he took it without hesitation.

He had to do this for Team Skull after all.

* * *

  
He came back to Aether a week later. The transport process and timing for deliveries still needed to be addressed and Lusamine was a very busy woman. Ms. Wicke was waiting for him at one of the secret docks, ready to sneak him through the backways of Aether.

He expected to be sent straight back after their meeting, but Lusamine insisted on showing him something first. He stalked down the hallway behind her, his footfalls matching the click of her heels. The gears in his head turned as he wondered what horrific thing she wanted to show him. She had hired him after all, she had to have something terrifying hidden away in this so called paradise.

They finally came to a door with a sign marking it for authorized personnel only. She waved a card in front of it, heading inside without a second glance at him. He followed after her and was left stunned.

  
The room was all black and white with minimal furniture. From where he was standing he could see a kitchenette and living room. The doors led to a bedroom and bathroom and one special door with another card lock on it led to an office.

_He hated all of it._

If she expected him to live here he was bolting now, contract be damned. He knew a cage when he saw one.

  
She handed him his own key card, explaining that these rooms were more for when she was busy than to actually live in. He couldn't exactly sulk around Paradise while he waited for her.

The last thing she wanted to show him had waited in the living room for them. Next to Ms Wicke was the "present" Lusamine had given him: a personal assistant.

The girl barely reached his chin and she was wearing the standard issue Aether heels. Her hair was a rich brown, almost the color of bittersweet chocolate. It was shoulder length, cut into a bob and clipped back with a diamond hair clip.

Her clothes screamed Aether minus the black turtleneck that peeked out from under her coat. Minimal makeup and opaque white stockings completed her look.

"I had Ms Wicke pick her out of a group of employees waiting for placement. She's been training all week."

Ms Wicke continued for Lusamine. "She's diligent and a fast learner. She'll be taking care of paperwork and anything else you might need, so feel free to ask her anything."

The girl had somehow summoned the courage to finally look up at him and extend a hand. Her other hand held her clipboard to her chest, but he could clearly see her trembling. She stared him dead in the face and stuttered.

"I'm Nia. I-it's a pleasure to meet you M-mr. Guzma."

Her milk chocolate eyes refused to look away from his steel ones until he accepted the handshake.

"Just Guzma is fine. Call me Boss if yer feelin' formal."

She nodded and took her hand back, brushing some loose hair back behind her ear.

"Yes si-, Boss."

Lusamine and Wicke left them and Lusamine explained that she still wished to speak with him, but something had come up and she had to leave. The door clicked behind them and Guzma strode around the rooms once more, taking stock of them, wondering how much he could get away with changing. Nia followed behind him and waited next to each doorway, staying silent.

 

Finally he flopped onto the couch in the living room and asked, "Ya know how ta make Tapu Cocoa?"

Nia was next to the couch in a flash, "I do, M- Boss. Is there a certain way you prefer yours?"

"With milk. Maybe a cinnamon stick." 

He closed his eyes and shifted, trying to get comfortable on the obviously brand new couch. He could almost smell the protective plastic it came wrapped in.

She came back a couple minutes later and gently set the mug on the glass coffee table. It was sitting on a small plate and she had lined the plate with little cookies. He took a sip and nodded. Perfectly made, _damn right!_

"Good job sweetheart. I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Her shoulders relaxed and she gave him a genuine smile. His heart rocketed into his throat at the sight.

"No problem Boss. I hope I keep meeting your expectations."

* * *

  
Months went by. Guzma found himself staying in his new room more than he'd like, but also found he enjoyed Nia's company more than he thought he would. Mostly he enjoyed teasing her, but sometimes she'd surprise him and quip back at lightning speed. 

He only saw that relaxed side of her when she thought he wasn't looking. He had caught her doing paperwork without her shoes and coat on more than once. She'd blush when he caught her and always throw her coat back on. Turns out the turtleneck shirt was actually a sleeveless dress that barely ended mid-thigh. It was something he found himself thinking about way too often.

He was thinking about it right now, even though he should be listening to her read off something for him. He'd had a hard week, hard month if he really thought about it. He couldn't focus on anything and had been yelled at by both Plum and Miss Prez. It didn't help that he hadn't fucked in a while. Not even his hand was enough lately. The only good thing about his past month was Nia, constantly making it easier for him.

She put the paper back onto his desk and asked if he needed anything else. He opened his mouth and stuck his foot right in.

"A blowjob wouldn't hurt."

Her face reddened and she hid behind her clipboard. He realized what he said and threw his hands into his hair.

 ** _"Tha fucks wrong with you Guzma?"_**  
  
He muttered it but she heard it anyways. She'd seen him do this over and over again throughout the past couple of months. It always made her heart clench and twist into a knot.

"Look, Nia? I was joking. I don't even know why tha fuck I said that."

She peaked over her clipboard and saw him pulling his hair. She stepped forward and touched his hand, barely thinking about how unprofessional they were both being. She grasped his fingers and he held her hand while he calmed down.

"It's ok Boss. It just surprised me is all. I kinda figured you were joking." She chuckled and he relaxed, leaning back in his chair. She let go of his hand and felt her mind whirl. 

It was probably plainly obvious she had the hots for her Boss, but she'd been professional and kept her feelings locked away. It didn't stop her from thinking of him when she was alone, but that was a guilty pleasure. She'd masterbated more than once while he was asleep, holding onto his jacket the whole time.

A thought clicked into place and she shuddered at the risk. Maybe, just maybe, this was an opportunity to being more intimate with him. If anyone found out she could kiss her job goodbye, but then again... she hated her job before she met him. If it meant they could be... intimate or Arceus forbid, something more... she'd gladly shove it in Lusamine's face before being fired on the spot.

She set her clipboard on the desk and took a deep breath, steeling herself for this life changing decision.

He had his eyes closed and almost didn't hear her approach. It wasn't until she was on her knees that it registered that she was too close for this to be normal. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down.

She was kneeling between his legs, one hand on each of his knees. Her cheeks were crimson, but there was a determined glint in her eyes. He started to sit up, to repeat that he was joking, but one hand flew up and gently pushed him back down. He watched her take a deep breath and unzip his pants, reaching in and pulling out his dick. He was already half-mast just from the sight of her on her knees.

It was so warm in her hands, radiating heat as it slowly stiffened. Her fears faded away as she gently pumped him once or twice. He groaned and already had a hand on her head, pulling her closer. Her thumb grazed the ridge of the head and his hand pulled her again, more insistent this time.

  
She licked a line from his balls to tip, his hips twitching as she went. She kept glancing up at him, holding eye contact as she licked and touched every inch of his cock. He shuddered under her gaze, surprised to see her _so... so.... **hungry.**_

Finally she kissed the tip and slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, she sucked him in. She gently bobbed her head down his cock and swirled her tongue along his length. He met her gag reflex three- fourths of the way there, but instead of stopping she grabbed his hips and pulled herself towards him as fast as she could. Her lips met his hips and her eyes rolled in their sockets. **Fuck!** It felt so _exhilarating_ to feel his cock pulsing in her throat.

Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch herself, wanting to guide his hands to her most private places. He watched her take his cock to the base and shivered at the lewd face she made. He couldn't hold back if she was trying so hard to please him.

He scooted to the edge of his chair, one hand buried and clutching her hair for dear life. She was pulling off of him, dragging her lips down his shaft. The primal urge to get off, to fuck the living daylights out of his partner awoke in him and he stood, her mouth making a lewd pop as the dick was pulled from her mouth. She was breathing hard, still hungry and needy.

He pulled her over to the nearest wall and shoved her back against it. He pulled his dick to her mouths level and rubbed it against her lips, making his intentions clear. She opened gladly for him and he bottomed out almost instantly. She could only focus on gasping for those rare breaths of air as he pounded away at her throat. He had a hand on both sides of her head to keep her in place. Her eyes rolled and saliva dripped from her mouth with every thrust. 

He growled and spoke in a rough and ragged voice, a voice that made her toes curl. 

" _ **Fuck** your throat is so fuckin tight!_ Arceus, I bet that dirty pussy of yers is _even better_."

" ** _Arceus,_** I've been wanting to fuck the livin' daylights out of you for _soooo_ long! It's so hard ta not shove ya against a wall and ravage ya, knowin' yer wearing that dress underneath, knowing it'd be so _easy_ to just pull it up and fuck ya!"

"Yeah, take it! Yer my personal bitch right now and I'm gonna make sure ya know it. **I'm gonna brand it on the back of yer throat!"**

Her hands couldn't take it anymore. She flipped up the bottom of her coat and dress, her fingertips instinctively finding her clit. Her back arched and tears came to her eyes. When was the last time she felt this good? She could already feel herself cumming, soaking her panties.

  
He knew she was touching herself now, but he could only focus on her face. Her eyes snapped back and forth from alert and glazed over, both fogged with lust. The little eyeliner she wore was streaking down her cheeks. Her face was red with effort and her hair clung to her cheeks.

He couldn't take it anymore.

**_"C-c-c-ummming!"_ **

She pressed down hard on her clit as he pulled her mouth to the base and held her there, unloading down her throat. Nia felt like she was going to pass out but she held on, not wanting the euphoria to stop just yet. She came hard as he pulled his dick from her mouth, arching forwards and letting out a huge moan, shivering from the pleasure.

She looked up at him and he couldn't help but stare, trying to memorize this moment. She weakly reached out to him and he scooped her up, her heels clattering to the floor. She clung to him as he walked out of the office into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She held onto his shirt and asked in the quietest voice.

"Feel a little better...Guz-zma?"

"Yeah. Now get some sleep. Ya overworked yourself today."

She giggled and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.


	6. ...He's going to want a personal assistant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the previous chapter "If you give Guzma an office..."
> 
> This is another one of those times when the story didn't feel complete until I wrote this part.
> 
> Still Nia x Guzma  
> Now with sex, dirty talk, oral sex, and some feels

Their relationship didn't change much. Their fingers brushed a little more and they were less stiff around each other. From the outside it seemed like they had finally gotten used to each other.

Once alone however, sexual tension ran rampant between them. Her hands would find his shoulders when he was stiff, dragging her fingertips along his back. His eyes would watch her every move, memorizing her every curve. She'd purposely bend over a little more, living for his soft growl or the sharp hiss of a sudden intake of air. His lips would find her bare skin and he'd leave hickeys under her collar.

The 'under-the-desk' blowjobs became a regular thing. Most of the time he had to grip the desk so he wouldn't skullfuck her senseless. It would be too obvious if she kept passing out from 'overworking'. Ms Wicke almost caught on after the first time when she spotted Nia's shoes next to the desk. The little lie was mixed with truth as he explained that he carried her to bed after she almost passed out from working too much. Ms Wicke never brought it up again, only stating that Nia needed to 'relax sometimes' before leaving.

Nia was always happy to pleasure him, but wouldn't let him see the bare skin underneath her dress and stockings. Her only explanation was that he wouldn't like what he saw. For the longest time he was satisfied with that, opting to touch her through her clothes.

Today however was the breaking point. She was pacing his office explaining another complicated procedure that Lusamine had forced on Team Skull. She paused after asking him a question and caught him staring at her like a starving man looks at a buffet. A smirk crossed her face as she walked over, casually leaving her clipboard on the edge of the desk. 

She gently pushed his chair back and sat down in his lap. One arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other one reached up to stroke his face. He leaned into her hand, but his eyes never left hers. She shivered under his hungry stare. She leaned towards him until she was close enough to whisper.

"You seem a little _distracted_ , Boss. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He knew this was her way of offering up her body to him, but he couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't just ask if he needed release, but he couldn't complain. It was one of the things that made her cute.

"Actually doll, I'm good."

She stared him in the face, confused. Had she read him wrong? She could've sworn he had been giving her bedroom eyes.   
A smirk was struggling to stay hidden as he lifted her easily and set her down on his desk. She continued to watch him, confused but eager for whatever he had in mind. 

"Doesn't mean ya don't need a little 'help' yerself..."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he pushed her down onto the desk and lifted her legs so they were draped over his shoulders. Red dusted her cheeks as she watched him, biting her lip in excitement.

His lips trailed up her covered leg from her knee, placing kisses and bites in strategic places. She was sighing happily as he went, hissing with pleasure whenever he bit her thighs. His fingers slipped under the hem of her dress, dragging his fingers up her stocking. He finally met bare skin and traced circles with his fingers. One snagged on a strap and his fingers latched onto it, tracing it's length. He defty slipped a finger beneath the strap and snapped it against her flesh.

"Garters, eh? Naughty naughty..."

She cried out with surprise as the strap snapped back into place. Suddenly she was sitting up, pushing him away and pulling her dress down to cover herself. Her face was a bloodless white instead of the charming red it was a second ago.

He looked at her with confusion and irritation. Her fear filled face wiped away the irritation and he panicked for a second. He reached out instinctively, surprised when she grabbed his hand, holding it like a lifeline. 

So this wasn't his fault.

He held her close and asked, "Who hurt you?"

Her head snapped back up and she pulled away, her eyes meeting his. They were filled with panic as she stuttered out, "W-what ar-re you talking about? I'm just... just...not in the mood...?"

She knew he didn't believe her. It had always been easy to read his face. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"H-how did you know?"

"Nia, I live with fifty-some abused kids. Ya pick up things after a while."

She worried her lip and crossed her legs. How was she to tell him this? Maybe even show him? Their whatever-this-is would shatter. He wouldn't want her anymore...

"I-I...I have scars. Bad ones. It's why...why I keep stopping you."

"Ok."

"I...I'm not supposed to say who did it. I'm not sure I could even say it. If...if he found out I told anyone...."  
She shuddered with fear, her hands clawing at her sleeves.

"Can he can get you here? At Aether?"

She nodded before continuing. "I was actually a good will present to Lusamine. But...that's all I am. I've been passed around here, changing jobs almost every other month. You're the first boss that's ever treated me as a person and not as furniture or a mindless drone. That's probably why I fell for..."

She stopped suddenly, covering her mouth and looking away from him. She was fighting tears, praying he hadn't heard that last part. Their setup was good, uncomplicated. She gave him relief and got to be intimate with him. She was _stupid_ to want more. 

_She was stupid to fall in love with him._

  
Guzma's eyes widened in shock. **_"That's probably why I fell for you."_** Was that what she was going to say? The ending of that sentence had to be something else, right?

  
He looked her over, counting his blessings for the millionth time. He was lucky she tolerated him, even luckier that she let him touch her. 

His mind whirled with hope and fear, caution and joy. His mouth moved without him, curiosity and desperation taking the wheel.

"C-can ya say that again...?"

Her cheeks reddened and her eyes shut tight, spilling the tears she had tried so hard to keep back. She could feel his hands cup her face, wiping away her tears. His warm breath tickled her ear, his voice surprisingly gentle and needy.

"Please Nia. _Please_ , I need to know."

Her tears fell faster as her heart beat against her rib cage. He almost never said please, almost never called her Nia, unless it was important. Hope sprung to life in her heart, turning the tiny dying ember into a roaring inferno. She was smiling when she whispered back.

  
"That's...That's probably why I fell for you."

His arms wrapped around her in a bone-crushing hug, his head immediately settling in the crook of her neck. She was crying harder now, but she was laughing too.

"I love you too Nia."

He started to babble, holding her face again and resting his forehead against hers. She couldn't look away from his eyes as he spoke. Her hands rested on his arms, her fingers itching to grasp his.

"Plums been telling me that I have a goofy look on my face when I go back to Po Town. I think of ya, no matter where I am, and I wonder if you're ok. I dream of ya almost every night. You chase away my nightmares, did ya know that? Shit happens in Po Town all the time and I keep finding myself turning to talk to ya about it. I-...I need you Nia."

"Take me with you."

"What...?"

"Take me with you...please..."

He smiled and quietly asked, "When?"

"When your contract is finished or when you break it; I don't care which. Just...take me with you. I don't care about Aether or this job! You're the only good thing about this place. Everyday I hope you'll call and tell me that you're on your way. Someone will say something stupid and I keep expecting to hear a snarky comment from you. I've been drinking Tapu Cocoa more than coffee just because it reminds me of you. I'll... I'll join your team and even steal Pokemon if it means being by your side."  
She smiled and closed her eyes happily.

"I need you too, Guzma."

"I'll take ya with me. I promise."

Her lips found his before he could say more. Her hands were wrapped in his shirt, pulling him to her. She was passionate, kissing him hard and unrelenting. He followed her lead, pushing her back onto the desk and pinning her arms with his. Their fingers interlocked, her hand comically small compared to his. Her legs locked around his waist, holding him as close as possible. His tongue swiped across the back of her gums, forcing a delicious moan out of her. She bit his lip gently, chuckling when he gasped in surprise. He growled, sending a shiver up her spine. Breathing wasn't an option for a little while as he captured her lips with his and explored every inch of her mouth.

They seperated with a soft pop, both of their lips swollen and red. She was panting hard, her cheeks red and her eyes cloudy and dazed. He took the time to memorize this moment. Her mouth wide open and panting; her hair fanned on the desk and framing her face. Mascara had streaked across her face again, punctuating the red of her cheeks.

Guzma muttered 'fuck' under his breath and smiled.

"I'm gonna have ta beat 'em off ya with a stick."

She smiled back and whispered, "S-speak for y-y-yourself, Guz"

The combination of her stutter, her red face, and the new nickname threw him into a frenzy. He lifted her up from the desk, holding her tight. He rushed out of the office, leaving the scattered papers where they were. She was a little scared so she threw her arms around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. One of his hands was cradling her ass, supporting her as he tore through the rooms.

He ripped open the door to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She bounced and eeped in surprise, falling on her back on the plush blankets. She could hear the door lock click into place and her whole body shivered. This was actually happening wasn't it?! Her hands reached up, about to unbutton her coat when Guzma came back into view.

He pounced on her and pulled down her dresses neckline, kissing and nipping every inch of flesh. She struggled to keep unbuttoning the coat, unknowingly tickling his chest and stomach. He grabbed her hair at the base of her skull and pulled, forcing her to expose more of her neck. She moaned in surprise and pleasure (?) /pain (?), gasping as he pressed kisses into her bare skin.

Finally the coat was unbuttoned and he sat up, ripping it off of her body and tossing it to the floor. The offending diamond hair clip flew after it along with her heels. She sat up as well, kissing his throat and pulling on his jacket. He helped her take it off, but then an idea struck him.

He draped the jacket over her shoulders, kissing her confused questions away. He put his necklace on her next, the heavy medallion thumping against her chest. His glasses sat perched on her head, too big to use normally. He pushed her back down and growled at her not to move.

She stared at the ceiling as he rushed around the room, remembering the last time she wore his jacket. She had made sure he was fast asleep and then spent a good hour masturbating on the couch in his clothes. 

He came back with his phone, his fingers already swiping to the camera. She didn't seem to notice him, still staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. One hand gripped the edge of his jacket's collar, gently rubbing her face with it. The other hand was reaching down her front, gripping the hem of her dress. She was lifting it slightly, just high enough to see the top of her stockings. Her red lips were slightly parted and a solid blush arched over her cheeks.

Guzma couldn't help but take a candid picture, and the snap of the camera app brought her mind back to the present. She looked over at him and blushed harder.

"You're going to take pictures of... _of me?_ In your clothes?"

He saved the picture and answered her question with a nod and a grin. When she didn't protest he climbed back on the bed, straddling her hips so he could get a better shot of her face. She blushed and turned away, silently wondering if he'd look at the pictures when she wasn't around.

Another picture was taken and he asked nonchalantly, "So what were ya thinking about when I came back?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, but she muttered softly, "The last time I wore your jacket..."

He looked confused for a moment, "This is tha first time I've let ya wear my clothes?"

She couldn't look at him still.

"I know..."

Realization dawned on him and he grinned. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head back to him. Her eyes were downcast but her face was a brilliant red.

"Look at me Nia."

She took a deep breath and her eyes focused on him. He was grinning and had set his phone to the side, focused only on her. Shame, guilt and embarrassment wracked her body. They may be together(?) now, but she still had done something she shouldn't have and now she was caught.

  
"So. When'd ya wear my jacket?"

"umm... Y-you know when you would stay overnight s-sometimes?"

He nodded and leaned in close, pulling her arms above her head and pinning them there. He kissed her earlobe and whispered.

"What'd ya do while wearin' it princess? I may be an idiot sometimes, but even an idiot can see the guilt written all over ya face."

He gently bit her earlobe again, her breathing hitching with each nibble.

"I-I-I...fuck Guz... I can't talk with you-you.... _fuckfuckfuck_ **Guuuuzmaaa!"**

While still nibbling her ear, he had carefully slid his hand up her dress. His thumb was gently brushing against her clothed clit, and she was sensitive from his touches and kisses. She writhed in his arms as she came, seeing stars.

As she came down he whistled, impressed by how hard she came. In her blissed out state she panted out a secret.

_"I-I've never....never cum that....that hard before! Even...even when I touched myself while...while wearing your jacket..."_

He chuckled darkly and let go of her arms, opting to grab her waist instead. His other hand stroked her face while he sat, fascinated by her pupils dilating. They were blown out so wide he couldn't see the color of her iris.

"So, my little Clefairy is actually a Gengar! Oh Nia, you shouldn't have told me that."

Her mouth cracked open and whispered a quiet "Why?"  
His hand ran up and down her sides, his fingertips barely touching her. She didn't react much but he didn't think much of it.

"Because that is hot as hell! You masterbating while wearing my jacket while I slept? Touching yourself while thinkin' 'bout me? Fuck, just the thought of you moaning while you imagined us going at it is... _it's irresistible."_

His teeth met her ear again, causing her to cry out. She was still coming down from her high and the little bite sent her rocketing back, a hair away from cumming again.

"Oh babe, ...I'm gonna to **_wreck_** you.."

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders so he started to sit up, thinking she needed help getting up. Instead he felt her rub against his knee and her hands claw into his back. She cried out again, moaning as she came.

_"Damn,_ you're a naughty little bitch aint ya?"

She nodded thoughtlessly, just wanting the world to stop spinning. He laughed and lifted her easily, plopping her on the edge of the bed. Her legs hung off the bed, feet dangling helplessly. Her dress was hiked up around her hips, barely hiding her panties from view.

  
"Now. If I remember right, I was in the middle of 'helpin' ya earlier. Ya mind if I continue?"

"...p-please..."

He grinned and kneeled before her, spreading her legs as he got into a comfortable position. She let out a tiny gasp and covered her face. This was the moment of truth right? There was plenty of scarred bare skin between her stockings and panties.

He ran his hands over her thighs, examining her red and pink blotched skin. The man that hurt her quickly took 1st place on his shit list, a silent promise echoed in his heart to find the bastard and make him pay. Her skin didn't look bad to him however, just painful. If anything it could be considered beautiful. It was like someone had splashed her with red and pink paint.

He playfully snapped her garter strap again, forcing an eep from her. She peeked at him between her fingers, hopeful but dreading his reaction. He smiled up at her and gently kissed her scars. Her face broke into an embarrassed but happy smile. She let out a deep breath and stroked his face lovingly, happy that this hurdle wasn't much of a problem.

He was stroking her thighs, kissing and inching higher and higher. She stopped him and lifted his chin to look at her blushing face.

"Umm-mm, a couple of things.....? I...I have a lot of nerve damage where my scars are so I can't really feel the light touchs.....Ummm basically.... _ummm... **ummmm!**....p-please be **r-rough** with me..."_

Guzma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he grinned. He had been worried that since she was small he'd have to be gentle. To hear her quietly beg him to be rough was a dream come true! He choked down the urge to ravage her and instead asked.

"A-and the other things?"

"C-c-canItouchyourhair???"

She was hiding her face again and he chuckled. She got embarrassed about the weirdest shit.  
He gently took her wrist and guided her hand to the top of his head. Her fingers twitched before she cautiously gripped his hair.

"Try to grab near the base, k? It'll hurt less if ya do."

She nodded and readjusted her hand.

"Anything else or can I finally eat ya pussy? Kinda been waitin' all day to devour ya."

She shook her head and laid back on the bed, resting her legs on his shoulders. He muttered a quiet "finally", making her chuckle.

The straps of the garters came off with a tiny snap. Nia gently gripped his hair a little tighter in anticipation as he eased her garter belt off, tossing it to the side. His lips and teeth found their way back to inching up her legs. He switched sides whenever he thought she was getting used to his touch, dragging gasps and moans out of her.

He licked a tiny stripe over her clothed pussy, earning a well deserved groan. Her hips bucked unconsciously, almost ramming his face back into her.

Her panties came off and dropped to the floor like an afterthought. He marveled at her bare dripping cunt, her clit already engorged and tempting. Without thinking he spread her folds, wondering if he'd even fit in her. She gasped in surprise, moaning as his fingers explored her.

His tongue went to work, flicking over her pearl and tracing her every fold. He could feel her body shudder with each lick, her legs twitching as she struggled to keep them apart. His tongue darted in and out of her, teasing her insides. He gently took her clit between his teeth and she gasped loudly, arching her back and refusing to let go of him. When he let her go she had tears in her glazed eyes, setting off alarm bells in his brain. He started to sit up to make sure she was ok, but her eyes snapped back into awareness and a growl escaped her. Lust was written on her face and he shuddered at the unfamiliar look. Her fingers dug into his hair, curling around the base and holding it taut, dragging him back to her aching pussy.

He sucked on her pearl a few more times, watching her every reaction. Her legs thumped against his back as she squirmed in pleasure, moaning without a care. He slid a finger into her soaked opening, beaming with pride when he slid in without resistance. He slipped in a second finger, cursing at how tight she was. Her walls clamped onto his fingers like a vice, pulsing and shuddering at his touch. He cautiously curled his fingers and hit paydirt. His fingertips were positioned perfectly over the ridges of her g-spot. A tiny press had her back arching, her fingers clawing his scalp. 

An evil smirk crossed his face as he leaned in closer. Without warning he was pressing hard on her g-spot and bit her clit as gently as he could. Nia couldn't hold back a howl of pleasure as she came over and over again. Darkness filled her vision, leaving behind only stars and Guzma's muffled voice.

She blinked.

She had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair. She peered up at him, confused. He was shirtless now and she no longer wore his jacket and accessories. Her pussy ached and throbbed, but in the best way. She muttered a tiny "huh?" catching his attention.

"You ok, doll?"

"I-I think so... Weren't we just...Weren't you...?"

His gentle smile filled with pride, morphing it back into his cocky grin.

"What? Ya never cum so hard ya pass out before? I'll haveta remember that trick then..."

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled. He blew a raspberry against her cheek and she giggled harder. She sat up and curled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Maybe it was because he was a bigger person, but did his heartbeat sound a bit fast?

He kissed the top of her head, running his hands up and down her back. She was the perfect height to cuddle with. Or lift and fuck against a wall.

His dick concurred, hardening at the thought. He sighed and asked her quietly, "You're ok right? Ya need water or a snack er something?"

She sat up, straddling his hips, and thought about it.

"Um, no why?"

Guzma blushed and muttered quietly in her ear, "You ah...you up fer round 2? We might actually fuck this time..."

She chuckled and smiled up at him. He was apprehensive, needing a solid yes or no. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and cuddled up to him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, sure this was a 'no but i can cuddle' gesture. He felt her warm breath on his ear before her whisper registered fully.

"I thought you were gonna **_wreck_** me, Boss... Why are you hesitating? _I'm your personal bitch remember?"_

She shook her hips for effect, grinding her bare pussy against the bulge in his pants. It was finally her turn to see him blush hard and stutter. It was cute practically watching steam come out of his ears.

She chuckled again, which seemed to snap him out of it....partially. His face was still burning red, but his expression settled back into one of a starving wolf.

_"You asked for this, **bitch."**_

He bruised her lips with a kiss and pushed her back down. Her dress came off in one smooth motion, and she barely had time for it to register before her bra joined it. He paused and marvelled at her bare body. It was painted with more scars, but he couldn't care less. She was beautiful.

And she was his.

She watched him as he stripped and hopped off the bed to snag a condom from his jacket. He had been wearing his favorite boxers, the ones with Wimpod print. She wondered if she could maybe find a Golisopod one to give him as a gift.

He positioned himself above her and slipped on the condom. He looked down at her and doubt returned like a smack to the face. Every voice that ever hurt him shouted, but they faded away when she reached out to him. Her hair fanned around her head like a halo and her smile was divine. Her fingers caressed his face, tracing his lips and nose.

"I love you Guzma."

"I...I love you too Nia."

He leaned down and kissed her gingerly, savoring her taste. One hand tangled in her hair while the other one helped line them up . Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers digging into his hair.

"Don't look away from me Nia. I wanna see yer face when I enter ya for the first time."

She nodded and locked eyes with him, exhaling another held breath.

He inched forward, slowly but steadily sliding into her. Her face contorted with pleasure and a tiny amount of pain. His forehead touched hers, his eyes refusing to leave hers. Just inching into her left him gasping as she clawed his scalp, muttering about how full he made her feel.

Her moans grew louder and louder the deeper he went. He felt resistance and she arched her back as he pushed past it. She was drooling, eyes rolled back as he finally bottomed out. Her walls convulsed around him over and over again, instinctively trying to milk him dry. He groaned and muttered 'fuck' over and over again, almost unable to pull back out.

He started a slow pace, pulling out most of the way before bottoming out inside her. He quickly figured out that the resistance was her womb dropping and that with every thrust he was putting it back into place. The pleasure was driving Nia insane, and he was loving every lewd face she made. Every thrust was met with gasps and moans, sometimes screams if he hit the right spot.

  
Both of his hands found their way to her hips, digging into her soft skin. Her own hands lost their strength with each thrust, finally coming to rest above her head. Her eyes were fogged with pleasure, her mind only able to focus on the feeling of him inside her. She had no control over her face anymore and she panted hard, her tongue lolling out obscenely.

His fingertips would leave bruises, but she wanted him to be rough so he didn't care. He sped up and pounded into her soft pussy, her cries getting louder and needier. Her fingers clutched the bed sheets and her eyes watered as they rolled up, leaving streaks down her face. The room filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and screams of pleasure.

"Look at ya taking my cock like a pro! If only you could see the faces you make when _I. Hit. That. **Spot!"**_

He pounded against her softest spot with each word, savoring her every gasp and shriek. Her back arched uncontrollably and she lost control of her mouth.

  
**_"ThEre! TH-TH-THERE! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS KEEP HITTING THERE!!!"_ **

He obliged and pounded harder into that spot, her voice rising and falling with each breath. She kept talking, babbling the most obscene things hes ever heard her say.

  
_"FuCk!!! YeaH, YeAh, YEAH! GuZmA!! HaRDER! HARDER! DeStroy my FilThy PussY! BraND my WomB with YoUr CocK! **Fuck YoUr diRty BiTCh to DeAth!"**_

He grinned with pride. Damn right! He was making her feel like this, he was the one making her scream! He kept hitting that spot over and over, feeling her cum over and over again. She arched and squirmed around him, but he hung on, giving her every thrust she wanted. She was about to cum again and she was so tight he was sure he might cum too.

_"D-Damn DoLL! **DaMn Right!** Who's Givin' ya ThA best Dickin' Ya ever had?! **WhO?! I wannA hear Ya scReam It!"**_

_"YoU are! **G-G-GuZMA!** GUZma! **GUZMA, I'M YOUR F-F-FUCKIN' WHORE!!!"**_

  
She screamed and came hard enough for every muscle in her body to spasm and twitch. He thrust inside her a few more times, unable to stop as her body sucked him in and finally drained him dry.

  
He panted hard above her, still inside her but slowly softening. She stared up at him, dazed and smiling uncontrollably. He smiled back at her and slowly slid out, drawing one last moan from her. She closed her eyes, that smile still plastered to her face.

He cleaned up after them, even on shaking legs. The condom went to the trash and he gently patted the sweat off them with a towel. He held her upright as they shared a glass of water to rehydrate.

She pulled him back into the bed, under the covers this time. She curled up against his chest and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. The room was silent for the longest time, but the words that shattered the silence were the most precious to the couple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
